Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Night King
This Tatsu Tatsu model was consumed by the Black Paladin known as Drake Lockheart not too long before joining the Skyline Pirates, Drake was originally entrusted to guard the fruit as Reef Island's protector, but was forced to eat it after his father Meka Lockheart became an awakened zoan and rampaged through their village. Drake has strong feelings against using this fruit, because of what happened to his father, he fears the same will become of him. Appearance The fruit itself appears as two cherrys attached by stem, one red the other orange. Both of them have swirls of the opposites colour surrounding them. The stem itself is black and has two leaves spanning off. On the inside of the fruit is is a pinkish juicy substance. Strengths The primary strength of this fruit is the ability to take the form of the powerful dragon species known as the Night King (Bahamut), taking perfect form from the size to the scales and even the eyes. The user gains razor sharp claws and incredibly sharp teeth, also gaining a very advanced set of senses, including a seventh sense known as the dragon sense. The user gains all the special features a dragon possesses, such as incredibly large wings capable of swift flight, diamond hard scales and even several different forms of vision. The user is able reach great heights and distances, aswell as dispose of incredibly large forces with ease. The user is also able to take several different hybrid forms, such as speed, attack and defence forms. Speed form is merely wings spanning out from the users back, aswell as the feet and claws of a dragon, the user becomes much more agile and is capable of reaching greater speeds than when in full mythical zoan form. Defence form is when the users body becomes completely enveloped in the dragon's scales, this is only used when the users armour is bypassed, the dragon scales act as a last line of defence for the skin and as such the form is rarely seen if ever. The Attack form is when the users hands take the zoan form, as well as his head forming into a dragons capable of breathing fire. The users hands also form into the front two feet of the Night Kings, with the sharp claws and ferocity included. This form is the strongest hybrid form of the Zoan. Weaknesses This Devil Fruit suffer's from standard devil fruit weaknesses. Such as being unable to swim (becoming a hammer in the water) and entering a weakened state, becoming unable to use said powers when in contact with Kairoseki (Sea Stone). Trivia Despite it's name 'Night King' the true name of the dragon this fruit allow's the user to transform into is called the Bahamut. Which is known throughout mythology as the King of Dragon's. It's size difference compared to other dragon's is rather large. It is known as one of the strongest Mythical Zoan in the world due to the Bahamut's incredible size and power. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:1NF3RNO Category:Tatsu model Category:New Horizon!